eccothedolphinfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Wolfgang the Shark
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Ecco The Dolphin Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley HOLY SCHEISSE! This is huge now! I guess you don't need me anymore, guys, right? Your edit http://eccothedolphin.wikia.com/wiki/Atlantis_Time_Machine Please move your content to this page: http://eccothedolphin.wikia.com/wiki/The_Time_Machine And it's nice to see that you're back. I'm the main contributor to the wiki. TD Ghost made me an admin. If you want I can "take over" the wiki from you, I just need bureaucrat status. Icedolphin Sure! I'll knight you! You deserve it! All I did was create the wiki! You and TD Ghost were the ones who made it explode and actually become useful! Wolfgang out!Wolfgang the Shark 00:43, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the promotion. The wiki has a long way to go. Long live Ecco! Icedolphin You're welcome... L L E ! "Our deeds bind us to fate, as surely as the sun sets..."- Meta Knight, Kirby:Right back at 'ya! Your edit Please note. http://eccothedolphin.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Vortex_Future We already have a description at http://eccothedolphin.wikia.com/wiki/The_dark_Vortex_future I know you have been absent for a while but try to use the search bar to see if an article already exists before you make a new one. Oops! Oh, and thanks for being polite about it... ;D TD Ghost has asked that speculation topics be kept on the Speculation page. I have reformed the page and created independent articles for each topic with the label (Speculation). Please keep speculation topics out of the mainstream category pages, as they are only speculation. Icedolphin There is something you can do Could you post a new thread about the wiki on Dark Sea? That way the members will be able to find it. Icedolphin Wolfgang the Shark 10:57, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Said: Sorry, but I can't log in anymore becaise a keylogger tried to crack my password... I told Epicenter about it, and he said he'll get around to it. Integration If you like, you can integrate your page here http://eccothedolphin.wikia.com/wiki/Laser_Nuke Into this new one for the general topic http://eccothedolphin.wikia.com/wiki/The_Destruction_of_Atlantis_%28Speculation%29 Icedolphin Wiki forum If you don't mind, I'd like to get a forum going on the wiki and also work on setting down some rules for if the wiki ever gets more members. http://eccothedolphin.wikia.com/wiki/Forum_%28Community%29 Feel free to add any new categories and post anything. Icedolphin Wiki I hope you will still contribute to the wiki from time to time. Your recent contributions have been very helpful including the obscure stuff like Rubber Dolphin that I had never heard of. Icedolphin I will, it just might not be too common, by the way, I think Epicenter, the founder and owner of Ecco:Dark Sea is preparing to join this wiki! What do you think of that news? Wolfgang the Shark 18:31, November 20, 2011 (UTC) As I'm not a member of Dark Sea it doesn't matter to me. However it would be nice to have some new members as other than us administrators there really aren't any active members. I'd like to try to get the forum going so people can discuss subject matter relating to Ecco and other things. I'm on here nearly everyday so I can supervise it if people start posting there. Before more people join I would like to make it a guideline to write articles in British English spellings (centre, colour, armour, neighbour, etc..) since it is the original and standard language. It will also avoid silly edit wars. As I've said before, it bothers me when I see wikis where every page is in a different variation of the language. And I like the template you made. It gives the site some personality. Icedolphin Okay, thanks for the compliment, and I will try to do British English, but it may be hard for me to remember as I'm American, and you're British, so it's first nature for you to spell in that style, but I'm used to it like this (Meter, Center, Color, Armor,) But I'll try too, and I admire England, so I sometimes fake a British accent XD Wolfgang the Shark 19:10, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I didn't mean you need to use a dictionary while adding to articles but I will change the spellings if I pick something up. I said to make it a guideline so users don't get offended. Icedolphin You forgot to add TD Ghost to this page. http://eccothedolphin.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Administrators Icedolphin About emulators... I added TD Ghost to the admin page. Oh, and I remember you said emulators were inaccurate, but Kega Fusion has smooth and flawless support. It's very, very accurate (Spot on to a real system, matter of fact.) extremely stable (It's never crashed on me aside from when Windows hiccups) so I don't see any reason to say it's... Well, a producer of extra glitches, like Project64 V1.4 is, but that depends on the system and the emulator used as well as the PC it's ran on. Wolfgang the Shark 22:05, December 16, 2011 (UTC) User Rights I suggest revoking admin rights for userGoldenKirbichu. Said user has not logged on since August and has never contributed to the wiki, and therefore does not need admin status. I added him as an admin because he's an advanced contributer (Higher up th'en regular users, but lower than adnim or moderator) on E:DS. I guess he abandoned this long ago before you or TD Ghost were here. Before THIS awesomeness was here ;) You've done a great job taking care of this site, and you have put so much more into it, that it's basically yours now. I'll come help every once in a while though. Wolfgang the Shark 01:01, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Do you have any plans for this place? It's barely been touched since I left a few months ago. Icedolphin If you don't mind... I'd like my job back. I am returning after a hiatus and now that I have time, I have plans and ideas for this place, including a major re-writing of all the articles and re-organization to make this place much easier to use. I removed my Admin/Bureaucrat status because I didn't want those powers to be abused if my account was hacked while I was away and not supervising this site. In the last few months, I've been helping work at another Ecco site, The Big Blue. I have a blog there about retro topics, and I also do other stuff to help around at that site. Icedolphin